A Twist of Love
by Gleidison
Summary: Graves and Twisted Fate found themselves in the battlefield once again, but this time, Twisted Fate is able to tell his former friend the truth and show him that he mean his words. Twisted Fate/Graves smut and fluffy.


**A Twist of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All characters and even the scenario belong to Riot Games.

**Warning**: Sexual content (oral sex, anal sex, man on man relationship), fluffy, violence.

**Author Notes: **I planned this story a long time ago since I read about Graves's lore. All the champions in the story are owned by me, except for Miss Fortune, but I played her a lot of times, so I can't mistake any skill of them. Hope you enjoy each moment.

Graves ran through the brushes trying to hide. Miss Fortune wasn't going to give up easy on him. She was close, he could hear the "chap-chap" of her boots in the water and her laugh. He would go up and fight if he could, but the bullet to his shoulder was aching like hell. It wasn't a smart decision to walk in the lake. The blood dripped in some of the path, giving her the trail straight to him.

"Where are you, Gravy? I just want to talk," she played. She was examining the place, he could see through a small space between two leaves. "Maybe you can surrender now and we don't have to go further." She smiled looking at the brush.

Graves sweated even the bones. She took a small pin out of her pocket and threw it into the air. A quick glow and it fell near graves in the form of a golden sphere floating over a plant. A ward. In a second, the leaves were transparent.

"Found ya," she winked.

"And I found you." A female voice said. Fortune's feet were surprised by a green blast of smoke and suddenly two sharp green knives stabbed her in each shoulder. She fell to the ground, eyes empty.

Graves lift up with his heart on his hands.

"You should be more careful, Beardy," she played.

"Thank you, Cassiopeia," he said.

"No problem. Just watch out when Nami is recalling. If you haven't killed Karma, you would have no chance."

"I know how things work," Graves was now enraged. Cassiopeia was talking like he didn't know how to fight in the Fields.

"Sorry, Beardy," her smile showed how false her words were.

A high noise invaded their ears and a red light glowed in the direction of mid lane.

"I think Twisty is giving me some problems," she started crawling back to mid lane.

"Twisted Fate is your rival?" Graves asked.

"Of course. A pity to have to kill such a hottie," she said.

"Switch places with me."

"Sorry again, Beardy, but this is not how things work here. Go back to bot lane and put Karma and Fortune in their rightful place."

She just crawled to mid, ignoring his protests. Graves ran back to bot lane, killed all the minions in his way to the tower and started shooting the tower. The structure trembled when its base was clearly weak. Graves saw the green glow coming from the jungle, he put a ward on there.

Nami finally appeared in their tower as he ran back.

"Where were you?" he asked huskily.

"Volibear needed help. Warwick found him wounded after killing the Lizard Elder. Lucky I was close." She explained.

"Not lucky now," Fortune said as she approached their tower, pointing her guns to them. Graves did the same with his shotgun. "Give up, already. Your snaky friend isn't here… Fortune doesn't favor fools."

Karma was silent beside her, meditating. Graves saw this before killing her the previous time. Nami thought she would be easy target, and suddenly was surprised by a green blast that caught her and drained her to the weak point. Graves shot Karma between her eyes while she did it, saving Nami, but was shot by Fortune, and this led him to run to the place where Cassiopeia saved him.

"Come closer," Fortune called.

She really thought they were that dumb? Karma was ready and there was almost an army of minions behind them. It would be a clear suicide if they'd gone.

"What are you playing?" Graves challenged.

"You come closer… Afraid to get your feet wet?" Nami provoked, shaking some of the water of her tail to them. Fortune eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"No problem," she rushed to them.

Nami prepared her Ebb and Flow, but was surprised by Karma again. This time, only with a different attack. Suddenly, Fortune was surrounded by green energy and Nami's and Graves' eyes burned. She shot Nami, Graves tackled her to the ground, her tail was hit by the bullet. Graves shot his smokescreen at them.

Fortuned appeared over the smoke and prepared her guns to shut lethally, but was surprised by a very tough roar. She turned to see Volibear right in time of taking the bite to her head. Her red hair and body disappeared in a flash of light after that. Karma opened her eyes and prepared herself.

Voli rushed to her, running in all four, but was surprised by the same green connection, it last just two seconds until he was caught in a green energy cage.

Nami and Graves got up to help him, but before they could do something, a trail of cards formed into the ground and a beam of light threw Twisted Fate right beside Volibear.

The cage broke, but Voli had no chance before the card was shot right into his neck. He choked on his own blood until the light of death took him.

Graves lost no time in using Collateral Damage to explode them. Twisted Fate dodged gracefully, but Karma was burned to ashes. And Fate was really fast. He took a golden card and threw it at Nami, making her dizzy. His next move was throwing a red card which exploded in contact, it threw Graves away, while Nami fell to the ground with a huge hole in her chest. The light took her and Karma's ashes away.

Graves shot Twisted Fate with his shotgun, bursting a bunch of threes to the ground, but he could not match Twisted Fate's speed. That was what Fate thought. Graves prepared his gun and fired his Buckshot. Twisted dodge the central one, but the peripheral one took him by surprised.

Graves smiled in satisfaction as he prepared his final shot to Fate's head. The mage smiled as Graves approached.

"You've learned some tricks since the last time."

"We all did. But yours are no so useful," Graves said putting the gun close to Fate's forehead.

"Let's agree to disagree."

Graves couldn't even register what was happening. He just saw a small yellow thing move between Twisted Fate's fingers and then his vision turned into a blur. He felt week. In pain actually. He didn't know what was happening.

Graves woke up not too much later, but he could see that he was no longer in battle. His summoner's wristcom was off and he could not hear the orders.

"Easy, mate." He heard a voice tell him. It was a little bit distant, but he could listen it approaching. His blurred vision came clean and he could see Twisted Fate standing in front of him.

His hands immediately searched for his shotgun, but it was gone.

"Where's my gun?" he asked, but he knew the mage wouldn't cooperate with him. "Where am I?"

"Ancient Golem's cave. It just took me a long to kill it."

"What… Did you do to me?"

"It wasn't exactly me. I threw a stunning card to you. It was supposed to last just a few minutes, but then Warwick jumped in you and then you were like a puppet to the ground."

"And why didn't I revive in my base?"

"You weren't dead. I raged him and told him to fall back. He did as said. My summoner couldn't understand. I turned off my wristcom and yours and here we are."

"The match…"

"Is over. Your team wins. Cassiopeia is not that easy to deal when she has a Nami support and a tanker like Volibear to protect while she kills mercilessly."

"Why are we still here?"

"I had to cure you. You were bleeding like hell."

"You could have abandoned me to die."

"I would not abandon you. I already did it once and it was too much." Graves looked surprised at him, but still disbelieved of his quotes. Cyan eyes were dead serious looking at him. He didn't remember them that way, he was pretty sure they were green.

"We weren't in the same team."

"But I was there beside you. This is not about the match," Twisted Fate kneeled in front of him.

"So are you trying to make it up to me after what you did? No fucking way this is gonna work, cunt." He got up with no effort. It felt like he had never been wounded before. "You left me to rot in that place for six years… If you was really…"

"I was really worried about you," Twisted Fate's cyan eyes were still shooting seriousness at him. The glow had no pupils or irises, they were just a light blue lamp now, "Noxians assassins were searching for you. If I haven't given you, you would be dead now."

"Bullshit."

"Really? Did you remember the Pentakill your team took from Katarina last week?" Fate's lips curved in a provoking grin.

Graves eyes narrowed. It was a so-fucking-easy-pentakill the bitch got. She just jumped in front of Nami and Cassiopeia. In two seconds, a spin with her daggers through their throats, double kill. Volibear tried to stop her beside Sejuani. She jumped to Graves, confusing them. With a single spin, she got her triple kill, and it was him. While his soul was being taken back to Nexus, he could watch Katarina jump on Sejuani, put a knife to Bristle's neck and a dagger to her chest. Quadra kill. Voli was alone and maybe he could have dealt her, but that damn Draven appeared behind him and smashed every chance he ever had. Pentakill to Katarina.

"No way."

"All possible ways, fella," Twisted Fate grinned. "She was the one sent to search for you. I even met her, but she was looking for you and there was not much she could do, since you were taken to Zaun."

"You're lying to me," Graves was furious. He sure had a proof of Katarina's strength, he sure wanted to believe that Fate really care for him, but he could not. All he could see was the betrayal, the way his heart was broke when he was left behind.

"Look into my eyes… Am I lying?"

The cyan orbs were clear and soft now. In battle, the rage made them glow so much the lit up Fate's whole face. But now they were only a light to Graves' ones.

"I could never let you die. Not there, not here. Nowhere."

"You could have told me. We would run together."

"Magic was a real temptation," Fate's hand was now gripping at Graves' arm. "I could unite the useful to the pleasurable. But I would never let you rot in that place."

"Fucking liar," Graves tried to free his arms, still looking at Fate's eyes. The orbs were so hypnotizing, Graves couldn't stop staring at them, trying to find out what was inside them to make them so attractive.

"Did you ever thought why you're scape was so easy?" Twisted Fate smirked again. His eyes filled with satisfaction.

"Because I am good at running." Graves deadpanned.

He grinned. That surprised him at most. He could free himself and kill Fate now, but for some stupid reason, he just couldn't. And he didn't want to.

Twisted fate move the hand in his arms to his waist an the other to his chest.

"Of course you are," Twisted's breath brushed gently over his face, he could see the Outlaw was not longer fighting him back. "But together, we are better at everything."

Graves almost leaned him to go into the kiss, but he fought back and walked away.

"You will betray me again. I can see it," he said.

"I betrayed my own team for you. What else can I do to prove you that…" Twisted Fate stop mid-sentence. Graves looked at him confused, expecting for the end. It was a so desirable ending for that phrase.

In all the years he and Twisted Fate fought together in the alleys, against the law, against the crime forces, against everything, he always expected to listen to it. He was never able to show his feelings. No. He was the tough one. But before his dream came truth, he was taken to that hell of a prison.

"Say it… What do I want to prove me?" he questioned. He wanted to hear it so bad. His heart was almost light-speed-beating now.

"What else can I do to prove you that… I love you?" Twisted Fate proceeded.

Graves eardrums were blasting with his heartbeats. His eyes were stinging with tears. He would not let them scape, not in front of Twisted Fate.

"Answer me… Please." Twisted Fate pleaded. Graves watery eyes saw a tear scape his cyan light eyes. Graves had no words. _Oh, fuck,_ a tear went down. He tried to wipe the other ones away, but his hand was held by Twisted Fate. "I took so many sleepless nights thinking about you. Thinking about your welfare, if you were being tortured and in how I would avenge you if you had one scratch on your body… I searched every night and day for that prison… It wasn't so easy to find as I thought."

"That was your plan? Giving me in, then rescuing me after your magical power were with you?" Graves asked. He couldn't believe it, but he couldn't deny it was a good plan. Except for the surprise factor: it was a secret prison.

"I could save you, and still have my powers. Then I would rescue you… That was my plan."

"I don't believe you."

"You do," Fate's hands were in his waist again, both of them. This time, he had a tough grip to grant him no scape. "You do believe that I love you. And I do know that you love me as well…" Twisted Fate approached his face with Graves'. His warm breath was caressing the Outlaw's face so tenderly he could almost sleep with that feeling. "Forgive me, my Hotshot."

Graves could do nothing but lean into the kiss. It was warm, sweet, like everything he thought it would be. Twisted Fate's hands were still griping his waist and rubbing, up and down. Graves put his own arms over Fate's shoulders and used his hands to press the mage more into the kiss.

Tears were escaping his eyes. He was disbelieving himself. Twisted Fate had him in his arms and Graves could have killed him, but he just didn't want it anymore. Those damn words he should never have let Twisted Fate say… They put him in a gift box and gave him to Cards Mater with no problem. It could probably be a bluff and his head fell back when he thought of it.

"What's the problem?" Twisted Fate questioned. His hand wiped a tear away.

Graves couldn't answer. He was being so fucking weak. That was not him, but that was what Twisted Fate could do to him.

"I can't let you betray me anymore," he said, wiping all tears away and turning serious now. "You won't fool me."

"Why would I fool you this time?" Fate questioned.

"I don't know. You are always lying and deceiving."

"My name is not LeBlanc," Twisted Fate joked and rose a brow.

That motherfucking hot attractive son of a bitch was doing it again.

"Stop… I know you're using the damn magic to influence me."

"I do not have this power," Twisted Fate said.

"I don't believe," Graves turned away to get out the cave, but a strong pair of arms held him tight in the place. A warm body pressed on his back and a very hard thing touched his ass through the fabric of his pants.

"So I can't do it without looking at you," Twisted Fate planted sloppy kisses in his neck. Graves couldn't help but turn his head to the side, to grand him better access. The lips were so gentle, touching his facial hair and sensitive skin. "See?" Fate whispered in his ear, so close the puffs of breath tickled his skin, "I'm not looking in your eyes now.

"Stop…" Graves was not even close to mean his words.

"Make me," Twisted Fate challenged. His hands undoing the bond in Graves poncho, to then, pull it away from his neck. Graves turned to face him again.

"I won't let you…"

Twisted Fate held his face and kissed again, hungrily. "I will never betray you again," he promised in graves mouth, "You are mine to love now. I want never to go away from you again."

His hands slipped to graves waist and then went further to cup his ass and squeeze his cheeks hardly.

"You keep them really firm," he joked.

"Don't talk like I am your bitch," Graves warned, undoing the collar of Twisted Fate coat.

"Even if I turn silence," Twisted Fate bite on his earlobe, "It won't change your status."

Graves moved his head, making Twisted Fate's hat fall. He now had access to his so soft hair. His hand curled with the locks and he pushed Fate into another kiss. Twisted Fate took a purple card from his pocket. Graves looked at it startled, it was the moment of betrayal.

But it cleared the moment Twisted Fate hit the card on the floor. All their clothes were gone now, thrown into the floor. He couldn't believe Twisted Fate did something like that.

"It is originally used to make weapons disappear," the mage said with a smirk, "But we have none, so it takes what it finds."

He embraced Graves waist once more, shoving their erections together between their hot bodies. Graves moaned in the kiss and so did Twisted Fate. His hands were squeezing roughly into the man's buttocks, puling the little fur that grew there, causing a pleasuring sting into Graves' ass. The Outlaw on the other hand was almost pulling hair off, he wanted to control that kiss and the Cards Master didn't deny him that pleasure.

Graves swirled his tongue over Fate's lips, and then shoved it into his mouth, licking his teeth and battling the other's tongue for space. Fate caught it into a slurp and sucked it so hard Graves moaned again, but went back biting on his bottom lip, making him moan.

They looked at each other. Graves stared at Fate's well defined body. Strong abs and arms, well built legs and, _Oh, my Summoner_, that monstrous cock. Fate could see better on Graves body. He was enraged with the scars he found that were not from their time together. He passed his fingers over each of them curling his tips into the soft hair on graves chest and belly.

"I will make them pay for hurting you." He said.

"To late… I've arrived first."

Twisted Fate smiled and kissed him again, softly pushing Graves to the ground, over his coat. The Outlaw spread his legs, giving the mage room between them. Twisted's cock rubbed in his thigh and then in his own cock. He was almost bursting in pleasure.

"You haven't answered to me yet," Fate said.

"What?" Graves asked confused and hissed as his left nipple was captured between thirsty lips and hungry teeth.

Twisted fate sucked and swirled his tongue around it for a long time, taking Graves in a lot of pleasured moans before he freed the little furry nipple.

"Do you forgive me?" he made his way down to the other nipple. Graves moaned loudly.

"It's missing something in this question," he observed while fighting the urge not to moan out loud again.

"Do you forgive me, my Hotshot?" the mage understood it quickly.

Graves smiled and hissed a very long "yes" while his nipples were stuck between the others teeth and lips.

Twisted Fate's fingers ran down his body, his hand stroking a bit at Graves big dick before going down further and swirling around the sensitive skin of his hole. Graves hummed almost girly when it happened. Fate's smirked and raised a brow to him.

"Turn to me."

Graves did as said and laid on his belly, pushing hips up, legs still spread with Twisted Fate between them. Twisted Fate spread the Outlaw's cheeks apart as well, so he could look to the little pink twitching hole. His fingers traced a little bit and he spun them around the skin, before leaning his face in and licking the sensitive entrance. Graves groaned.

"We have no lube," he said before licking one more time, "we gotta get you real wet."

"You as well," Graves replied still groaning as the others tongue passed his skin.

"Then wet me," Twisted Fate said.

Graves got up and guided Twisted Fate to lean on his back. Placed his legs on which of Twisted Fates side and sit down, leading his ass to the man's face, while his mouth went straight down Fate's shaff.

The mage grinned before spreading the cheeks apart and licking the hole once again. He would eat it if he could. Graves moaned everytime his tongue passed by the twitching hole and that made him grunt as the hums were like bullets of pleasure to his cock, which was stuck in Graves throat.

The mage took the opportunity to stretch Graves open. Sometimes he licked, sometimes, he put three or two fingers inside him to make him loose.

They were both really wet when Twisted Fate decided he couldn't take too much anymore. Graves' saliva was already slipping in his balls and cheeks, and his own was already dripping from the fur on graves ass.

He placed the Outlaw in the floor again, legs widely spread, whole twitching like a "Be careful" sign in the game.

"Are you ready, my Hotshot," he asked.

"Yes…" Graves hissed as his head fall back. He was so fucking close.

Twisted Fate entered him slowly. Graves moaning to every inch going inside him. His inner walls were burning like fire, but at the same time, reflecting so much pleasure.

His stomach was burning with the feeling of pleasure as well. It was like a press to his belly, a very good one. Twisted Fate pulled until he was fully sheathed inside his Outlaw. That it was. Graves was his now and no one could ever change it.

"M-move," Graves stuttered. He was tired of waiting for adjust.

Twisted Fate took a slow pace inside him. Pulling slowly until he had only the head inside of Graves, and them pushing back slowly, until he disappeared again inside his lover.

"Faster," Graves commanded.

And he increased the speed.

"Harder!" Graves screamed.

And he increased the strength on each thrust inside the Outlaw. Every thrust ending with a "clap" made by his thighs and Graves ass cheeks. He was pumping with all his force, wanting to grant more and more pleasure to the man under him.

Graves was a mess. He felt like has been hit by Twisted Fate golden card once again. His vision was blurred, his thoughts were tangled inside his head. The fire inside him, burning him with pleasure, his prostate being hit now and there so surprisingly he couldn't help but scream. He didn't need to touch his cock, and Fate wouldn't let him. Every time he tried to stroke himself, he was punished with the slow pace coming back. He didn't want it like that, so he kept his hands away. The only comfort was that one that Twisted Fate now and then leaned down, pressing his cock between their bodies, and kissed him with passion.

The sensation in his stomach turned stronger.

"I'm so close!" he said.

"I know," those fucking cyan eyes where staring to his brown ones so deeply they could be seeing his soul. "Now say it to me," Twisted Fate give such strong thrust, pounding his ass and almost exploding his prostate.

"AHG!– What?" He questioned, confused, but ravening into the pleasure.

"What haven't you said to me?" Twisted Fate made him scream again with a single thrust, like before.

"I-I-I love you?" Graves asked. His mind was fading with that treatment.

"Is that a question?" Fate did it again and Graves almost melt.

"An affirmation! I love you, you card-playing-bastard!" Graves screamed and leaned up to kiss Twisted Fate.

"Love you too, you Hotshot."

His next thrust were like heaven. Graves mind was in the clouds, as his cock was pressed again his and Fate's skin and his whole was being stretch by that fucking huge cock.

He let it go with a scream of pleasure, shut by Twisted's lips, glued to his ones. His come splashing out, on his and Fate's belly. His heartbeat so accelerated it could give him a heat attack.

Twisted Fate rhythm accelerated until Graves could feel the hot liquid spill inside him.

They stood quiet for a moment, looking at each other. Twisted Fate's cock slid through Graves ring of muscle until it was free.

"I will never betray or leave you again," he promised.

"We are going to see each other here. You can't turn down your wristcom forever."

"We don't have to stay here," the mage said.

"Where would we go?" Graves questioned. He had a hint, but he needed to hear from Twisted.

"To the place where we met. The streets. Let's do it all again. But this time, I won't have to betray you if they come for you…" Twisted Fate's hands glow with the appearance of a black card. It was like the darkness and vacuum itself. Just look it at that card was terrifying, "I won't need to be away to keep you safe." The card was gone and he kissed Graves again.

"Can we sleep first?" Graves asked exhausted.

"Yes, you can sleep, my Hotshot. I'll be here taking care of you."

Graves laid on Twisted Fate's chest, using him as pillow and bracing his body tight. Twisted Fate planted a kiss on his lover forehead and waited while he fell asleep.

He took the black card once again.

"I'm here for you, Graves," he said softly, "And no one will ever reach to you again," he looked at the card. He would use it only when necessary, but he knew that card would give the worst of all pain the person it hit.

No one would ever separate him from Graves again.

Never.


End file.
